


Necktrap

by CityEscape4



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, death mention, implied DaiKen, relocated from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: It’s a very important anniversary day for one of the younger digidestined. Daisuke does what he can to help.





	Necktrap

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the prompt of one character helping with another’s jewelry or necktie.

“Argh… I hate this stupid… Urgh, come on!” Hushed grumbles and groans escaped Daisuke’s lips, the teen’s hands fumbling with with the buttons and tie of his nice clothes. “I swear to god I’m gonna let a Monochromon rip through these when I’m done with them.” It wasn’t often the burgundy -haired male chose dress slacks and a button down shirt as his attire of desire, and he was already missing his jeans and t-shirt.

Chibimon hopped up onto the dresser next to where Daisuke was dressing, looking over his human partner curiously. “So, why are you wearin’ these kinda clothes? I’ve never seen you in ‘em before.”

“Cuz its a formal kinda thing, Chibimon.” Daisuke said, finally getting the buttons on his dress shirt to match up with their holes. “It’s a respect thing. It wouldn’t be right to show up wearing normal people clothes.”

Chibimon seemed to accept this, a hum escaping him as he watched Daisuke look himself over in the body length mirror attached to the back of the closet door. “Uh huh… And why did you have to get dressed at Ken’s house?”

Daisuke groaned, a hand going to playfully mush Chibimon’s little face. “You know, I’ve always been amazed at how such a little guy could have such a big, talkative mouth.” Chibimon tried to back away from Daisuke’s hand, licking it when all else failed. Daisuke yelped and pulled his hand back, wiping it on his slacks. “Not cool, buddy.”

“You’re one to talk about little guys with a big mouth.” Chibimon huffed.

“Excuse me? I’m not little!”

Chibimon smiled. “You’re shorter than Ken and Miyako. Who knows? Maybe when we see Iori he’ll have passed you up too– Daisuke no!” Chibimon squealed and hopped off Ken’s dresser as Daisuke practically dove for him, the baby digimon hopping up to Ken’s bed. “If you chase me you’ll mess up your fancy clothes!”

Daisuke stopped then, glaring up at Chibimon. “… ‘mnot short.” He muttered.

Chibimon would have responded then, had he not been interrupted by the sound of knocking.

“Daisuke? Is everything alright in there…?”

Daisuke sighed. “Yeah Ken, everything’s fine. Chibimon’s just being an asshole.”

“Hey!” Chibimon cried.

“Can I come in really quick?” Ken asked. “I need to get something off my desk for my mom.”

Daisuke rolled his eyes, smiling somewhat. “Dude, its your room. You don’t need to ask to come in.”

There was a moment of no response, then Ken’s bedroom door opened, Ken stepping into his room with Leafmon in hand. The genius was also dressed well, his hair even combed through very nicely. “Well I didn’t want to be rude. You still could have been getting dressed!”

“Its fine, Ken. Its not like I’m Miyako or Hikari, ya know? Besides, I mean, its not like I got anything to hide, since we both--"

“Daisuke!”

Daisuke snickered, pure amusement on his face as he watched Ken’s face redden slightly.

“I have the feeling I missed something.” Chibimon murmured to Leafmon, who’d hopped outta Ken’s hands and to his friend while their partners were talking.

“You miss alot of things.” Leafmon whispered back.

Chibimon blinked, then shrugged. “True.”

“I just meant privacy-wise, Daisuke!” Ken continued, the redness to his face dying down slightly as he spoke. “I mean if it was me, I’d feel weird if someone just came and went as they pleased while I was getting dressed!”

“Ken, I’m just messing with ya.” Daisuke sighed, having just wanted to lighten the slightly depressing mood a little. “You’re all wound up. You gotta relax.”

Ken was quiet for a moment, before exhaling. “You’re right. Its just–… I can’t believe its been 15 years.”

“I know.” Daisuke said, his voice a bit hushed. There was a stale silence between them, before Daisuke spoke up again. “Hey, do you think you can help me with this necktrap?”

Ken couldn’t help but chuckle then, walking over to his best friend. “You mean your tie?”

“That’s what I said: necktrap.”

Daisuke smirked as that got a laugh out of Ken, the younger teen beginning to fix Daisuke’s tie with ease. “Thank you for coming, though.” Ken said. “You didn’t have to, you know.”

“Its a big deal for you and your parents, so its a big deal to me too.” Daisuke replied, a gentle smile on his face.

“But you didn’t even know him.”

“But I know you. Miyako and the others know you. So in a way, we kinda know him through you. It means alot to you, so we’re all gonna be here for you.”

“Daisuke–”

“Ken, trust me. None of us would miss Osamu’s fifteen year memorial service. I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world right now.”

As Daisuke finished that last sentence, Ken finished up with Daisuke’s tie, pulling his hands away from him momentarily, only to immediately pull Daisuke into a hug, the shorter male not minding in the slightest. He let his arms wrap around Ken in return, a small smile on his face. “I’m just gonna be here a little longer than the others though, cuz you know, not only are we best friends, but your parents are kinda my ride there.”

Daisuke tensed as he felt Ken tremble against him at that, brown eyes widening in slight fear that he might of said the wrong thing.

Though as the sound of Ken’s laughter reached his ears, Daisuke relaxed, and Ken pulled away. “Thank you, Daisuke.” Ken said, rubbing the moisture out of one of his eyes. “It means alot.”

“I said it was no problem, didn’t I?” Daisuke smiled. “Now come on, I’m sure your mom’s probably wondering why you haven’t brought her that thing from your desk.”

Ken’s eyes widened. “You’re right!“ Ken went and quickly nabbed something off his desk, and hurried to his door, before something clicked for him. "Hey, Daisuke? You know, its not that formal of an event that you need a tie.”

“… _What.”_

“Yeah,” Ken continued, smirking himself. “You didn’t have to wear a tie.”

It wasn't clear which was one was more likely heard throughout the entire apartment - Ken's laughter, or Daisuke's exasperated cry of: “Oh, come on! You’ve gotta be _kidding me!”_

**Author's Note:**

> happy odaiba day!


End file.
